


The Long-Awaited Reunion

by Soveris, Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Golden Deer Joint Route, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Reunions, Spoilers, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soveris/pseuds/Soveris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Claude reunites with his Fodlan fiances, Dimitri and Byleth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Reunion

Despite the long months of absence, the hard, aged stone under Claude’s every step was familiar. As he ascended the stairs, his metal boots clanked in time with Dimitri’s; by contrast, Byleth’s leather soles were soundless. They had just come from a battle, one that everyone hoped was the last one for awhile. The necessary political and postwar discussions that Claude’s arrival had provoked hadn’t given any of them time to change out of their armor, so when the trio stole away, they simply didn’t bother.

As they reached the top floor of the Goddess Tower, Claude couldn’t help but smile. He was fully devoted to his dreams of a more open, peaceful world, but beginning that process in his homeland had meant spending a long while without his fiances. He’d missed them dearly, and he intended to spend as much time as he could with them in-between all the work ahead.

“The Goddess Tower,” Claude mused aloud, smiling warmly at the two he loved most, “the most romantic place we could reunite in, if one doesn’t count the field of battle. I know I was gone awhile, but I have some time to spare now. It’s so good to see you both again. Though, sorry for the late rescue. Count Gloucester was fine with letting my forces through, but some of the other Roundtable lords raised a fuss over the whole ‘let a foreign army in’ thing.”

“In this case, far better late than never,” Byleth said, words coming out as a sigh. He had cleaned up the best he could, but his steps were still heavier than usual, with a certain sluggishness to his movements. A tiredness shone in his eyes that had yet to leave. Dimitri’s hand sought Byleth’s, as if magnetized, yet his gauntleted fingers curled around the Archbishop’s as gently as ever; Claude noted ring-like shapes around their gloved fingers. “I expected reinforcements from Faerghus. Almyra not so much.” He chuckled, the roar of wyverns still ringing distantly in his ears. The Sword of the Creator dripped blood here and there; Byleth had only been able to give it one or two passes with a cloth before meeting up with Dimitri and Claude. Disheveled and battleworn, the new Archbishop still cut a regal, if not vicious figure. “Thankfully neither were they. I dare say you were everything we needed to happen, Claude.” Byleth turned to look at him with a softening expression.

Dimitri smiled at Byleth, then looked to Claude with that same fond expression. His ponytail was coming undone, blonde strands disheveled and free around his face. The white armor that marked him as King of Faerghus was spattered with drying blood. Holes and burns and bloodstains decorated his cloak. Yet, despite his ragged and fatigued state, he still managed to look at his partners with the sincerity of deep and lasting affection. “Your arrival saved us from losing many more lives. Hopefully, that will be the last of our old enemies, and we can truly begin to rebuild.” He held out a hand, which Claude accepted with care. “We have much to discuss, and I hope that your friends from Almyra will be open to peace talks. But, forgive me, we did not escape to the Tower to keep discussing politics. I, we, missed you so much. Thank you for coming.”

“As much as I’m certain you’d love to hear more praise,” Byleth’s smile turned momentarily impish. “Dimitri is right,” he said, gently squeezing Dimitri’s hand, “We missed you dearly. Your absence has been keenly felt. And while I wish your visit came under better circumstances, just seeing you again is a blessing after so long.”

“As cliche as it may sound, I missed you, too,” Claude admitted. He reached out to hold Byleth’s other hand, and felt his heart flutter with such simple contact between the three of them. “But don’t worry, you can praise me all you want while I’m here,” he joked.

“Our hero,” Byleth muttered, lifting Claude’s hand up and kissing the back of his palm. Claude’s face turned just a little darker at the cute gesture.

Dimitri fondly shook his head at Claude’s words, but his smile remained. “I’m glad to see that you haven’t changed much, my love. I’ve missed your silver tongue,” his voice softened as he went on, “and your careful touch. Your ability to plan so thoroughly amazes me,” he continued, as Claude’s smiling expression turned into surprise, “and I, no, we are blessed beyond measure to have you in our lives. Thank you for coming back to us, my love.”

Claude looked between the two of them while he gathered his wits. “You really know how to make a guy feel wanted,” he said jokingly, but he couldn’t hide how touched he genuinely felt. He resisted the urge to look away and instead squeezed their hands, where he felt their rings, and they could feel his. “I’m glad you still wear them,” he admitted, fingers brushing their rings for emphasis.

“You are,” Byleth said in assurance. He glanced down at their hands. “Of course we would. Just because you were gone doesn’t mean we’d just forget you.”

“If anything, the opposite happened.” Dimitri added, brushing a finger over the bump where Claude’s ring rested around his finger. “Sometimes I would look at mine or run my thumb over the gems and find solace when I thought of you and Byleth,” he said, face quickly reddening sheepishly at the confession. “It… helped me through the melancholy days you weren’t here.”

Claude looked down at their held-together hands. Their gauntlets and gloves were battered, yet still holding one another with such gentle strength. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a massive sweetheart, Mitya?” he murmured, glancing up in time to see Dimitri’s cheeks turn pinker. He chuckled softly. “I’m just glad you two have each other, when I’m not around. I know my dreams will take me away from you both, but I’ll return every time. After all,” he whispered, leaning in towards them, “my truest home is wherever you are,” he finished with a kiss given to each of them.

“If you had faith that I would always come back, how could I not have that same faith in you?” Byleth asked with a smile into their kiss, the hand holding Claude’s dropping to rest loosely around his waist. Dimitri remained close and draped his ragged cloak around them both, letting go of their hands to embrace them both. “We’ll always wait for you.”

“Byleth is right. You both helped me to have faith again. And my faith in you is boundless, Claude.” Dimitri still blushed, though his red cheeks faded to a pink dusting.

Claude surprised himself with how easily he relaxed in their shared embrace, wrapped in the warmth of their love, and the physical warmth of Dimitri’s fuzzy cloak. Then again, he thought, he did brave a continent and another war just to return. He smiled and closed his eyes. “Then I’ll just have to live up to all that faith, won’t I?” Even if he were content, for just those few stolen moments, to be in their arms. Together again.


	2. Proposal

Normally, the stars would have Claude’s full attention. He would let his mind wander among the glittering lights, his thoughts meandering between each shining light, letting himself ponder and relax for many nights throughout his years of life.

But tonight was different, for Claude had something even better than the stars with him. Tonight, he was back in Garreg Mach, under Fodlan’s stars. Pressed up against either side of him were his fiances, whom he’d missed for so long. The gardens were all around them, and on the grass next to them was the remainder of their assorted fruit tarts. Dimitri sat to his left, Byleth his right. The two accompanied him for a well-earned repose, sharing their midnight fare and stargazing. Byleth gazed upwards, but he subtly leaned up against Claude as a quiet gesture of affection while Dimitri’s hand rested over Claude’s free one.

Claude leaned against Dima’s arm and wrapped his other around Byleth, feeling their shared warmth. His gaze was on the stars above, but his focus was on the ones he loved. “So, I already told you guys what the stars mean for me,” he began, thinking of guidance and dreams, “But I never asked what they mean for either of you.” He finally glanced at Dimitri, then Byleth, his smile warm despite the chill of night.

“For us?” Byleth asked, looking over at the other two with him that night. “Well, I cannot speak for Dimitri of course,” he gave him a subtle smile, “But to me, they’re something of a comfort. An anchor.” His head tilted a little as he tried to think of the right ways to describe his feelings on the matter. “When I was younger, I just thought they were pretty. Little lights in the night. They had little meaning,” Byleth glanced back up, towards the brightest star he could see. As if she smiled down at them as playful as ever. “But now they help remind me. Of the people I’ve met. Of everything we’ve been through. All of the most impactful things in my life happened under these stars. The day I met you two… the day I came here. Every loss, celebration, tribulation, and triumph. All of it. I like to think that maybe they guided me through.” He spoke in soft tones, unwilling to disturb the night’s tranquility. “As odd as it may sound.”

“No more odd than anything I’ve ever admitted to you,” Claude assured Byleth, pulling him closer. Then Claude looked up at Dimitri, who gazed upwards thoughtfully, and asked, “So, what about you? Do the stars inspire anything in you, Mitya?”

At first, Dimitri said nothing. Then, with his gaze starbound, he said, “When I was a child, I didn’t think about the stars very much. They were pretty to look at, but that was it. After the Tragedy,” he smiled briefly as Claude lightly squeezed his hand, “I used to envy the stars. They were so bright, and clean, and free. When I wandered alone for five years, the stars were an unreachable goal, a reflection of my broken life.” Dimitri looked to his beloved ones and reached over to hold one of Byleth’s hands. “But now that the war is over and we have begun to rebuild, I find myself comparing the stars to the future we’re working towards. They remind me of why we fought, and why it was worth it, and… they remind me of you both. Through the stars, I feel as if we are always connected, no matter how far apart our lives take us.” Byleth’s smile grew at his words, left hand holding Dimitri’s in a gentle grip.

“I think the stars gifted you with poetry, along with all that hope,” Claude commented, then smiled at Dimitri’s faintly sheepish expression. “Well, it seems great minds think alike,” he continued, “because I thought of you both whenever I looked at the stars… and our rings,” he added, his fingers ghosting over Dima’s engagement ring, given so many months ago. He smiled at Byleth, his hand idly running up and down his side. “I have a pretty good feeling that the stars will keep guiding us back together.”

Byleth nodded, “I certainly hope so.” His eyes drifted to Dimitri, who nodded back. Claude glanced between the two with a raised brow. Byleth’s smile remained as his free hand reached into a pocket on his coat. “So much so that I wanted to be certain of it,” he said, holding a small, simple black box in his hand, fingers curled around it protectively so as not to drop the precious thing.

Claude’s eyes widened as he regarded the little black box. “... I see you two planned this out,” he finally said. “Well, I figured this would happen someday, but this is a little sooner than I expected. Not that I’m complaining,” he quickly added, “the timing might be as good as it’ll get since our countries just worked together. It would be the natural next step, and, well,” his grip on Dima’s hand, and his arm around Byleth, tightened, “I guess the only thing left for me to say is… yes. And when’s the wedding?” He grinned, a little sheepish, a little tense, but with a spark of joy in his green eyes.

Dimitri let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His arms gently pulled both Claude and Byleth close, and he pressed his lips atop Claude’s wavy, windblown hair. “Claude… nothing would make me happier than to be as close to you and Byleth as possible, in every way.” He looked up at the stars, then back down at his loved ones, gaze filled with purpose, his next words visibly surprising Claude. “Let’s get married before you leave again, Claude. Before we have to wait any longer, and before we become too busy with rebuilding.”

Byleth took a moment to right himself and set the box on his lap. He took Claude’s hand with his free one. “Dimitri and I took some time to decide how we wanted to do this,” Byleth admitted with a faint blush. “We both agreed that we did not want you to leave without a ring of your own at least. And if you were able…” Byleth eyed Claude hopefully, “...that we could all be wed before you left again.”

Claude glanced between Dimitri and Byleth, then he laughed a little and looked down at the box, hoping the shadows hid his faint blush. “You waited all this time for me… and even planned on asking me when I got back. You two are trying really hard to seduce me all over again, aren’t you? Well,” he looked away, his smile sincere despite his somewhat flustered state, “I did plan to stay for a couple more months or so, just to start getting some diplomacy done while I’m here… so I think I can fit a wedding into the schedule.”

“And you would certainly have help in that regard,” Byleth added.

“Of course! We would love nothing more than to assist you in your endeavors,” Dimitri said, squeezing their hands ever so gently. His grip on Byleth’s hands loosened as he withdrew to pick up the box again, this time opening it to reveal the ring within.

“What did I ever do to land you two?” Claude muttered, his gaze landing on the ring. Then he frowned thoughtfully. “Hold up, did you two already exchange rings? Or, let me guess,” he smiled a little, “you waited for me to be here for that, too, huh?”  
Byleth merely smiled at him. Dimitri nodded, “Yes, Byleth and I wanted you to be part of that as well.”

Claude smiled softly and lightly squeezed their hands. “In that case, I’d like nothing better. Go ahead and ring me,” he added with a playful wink, even with the sincerity of his tone.

Dimitri reluctantly let go of Claude’s hand so that he could take out the ring, handling the small, fragile object with extra care. He took Claude’s hand and reverently slid the ring on, breathing out a tiny sigh of relief when it didn’t break. Then, as Claude quietly marveled at the ring, their promise of a shared future together, Dimitri took out another tiny box. Claude watched as Dimitri opened it to reveal a similar ring, and gently took Byleth’s hand to slide it on with loving care. Only then did Dimitri look up at them both, a warm, hopeful smile on his face, and then he and Claude looked to Byleth.

Byleth nodded to them and retrieved another small box from his coat. He presented it to Dimitri and opened it, revealing their ring’s triplet. He took his hand gently and slipped the ring on, still holding it afterward. Beaming, he looked back up at Dimitri, then to Claude. “I was...a little worried we wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“Good thing I came to the rescue when I did,” Claude murmured as he gently took Byleth and Dimitri’s ringed hands, admiring their glimmer under the starlight. “You know, I’m not sure how I’ll get any sleep tonight when I have this promise to look forward to,” he admitted with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

“Then we could keep you company tonight,” Dimitri offered, utterly sincere.

“You know, I’d like that. Maybe we could stargaze until the sun rises,” Claude suggested, even as he leaned against Dima again and pulled Byleth close. “What do you think? A new dawn to welcome our final pledge to each other?”

Byleth gave a soft chuckle, “I like that idea,” he said as he followed Claude’s example and leaned against Dimitri. “Perhaps I should retrieve a blanket in case it gets cold out tonight. Or a warm drink or two.”

“Sure,” Claude purred, “but before you do that, let’s just enjoy the view for a bit longer. It’ll be even colder while you’re gone.”

Dimitri wrapped his cape around them and said softly, “I hope this will do. I would like to enjoy this closeness for a bit longer, my loves.”

Byleth nodded, curling up to nestle into Dimitri’s thick furred cloak. Byleth’s hand brushed over Dimitri’s, and he took it with quiet contentment. Together, the three of them watched the stars until night gave way to day, a new dawn to greet the future of a solidified bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Squishy: Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed! If you like my work, then please consider checking out my personal/writing https://twitter.com/Squishy_Jerry !


End file.
